Life's a Musical
by iKiraKin
Summary: Bully Songfic series. Not in a certain order. Might never be updated; Only when I feel like it.
1. Moment I Said It

**Summary: He's lying. And She knows it. But doesn't want to believe; Future; Song Fic.**

**Couple: JimmyxAngie  
JimmyxMandy**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer; Rockstar owns Bully, I don't.  
Imogen Heap owns the song "The Moment I Said It", not me.**

**A/N: First Bully fanfic reasonable enough for publish.**

* * *

_**The moment I said it**_

"Where are you going?"  
She gives him that look.  
The one cross between worried and nervous.  
He looks at her nonchalantly.  
"Work."  
She clenches her teeth.

_**The moment I opened my mouth**_

"This late?"  
She unclenches and picks at her lip with her fingers.  
Her nervous habit.  
He looks over nonchalantly again.  
"Big project."  
She knows he's lying.  
But She doesn't say.

_**Lead in your eye lids,  
Bulldozed the life out of me**_

His eyes are always calm, but they're filled with lies.  
Even when he says the truth.  
Every time he looks at her,  
it kills her a little inside.

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_'She can't figure me out.  
She loves me too much.'_

**_But darling you're not thinking straight  
Sadly things just happen we can't explain._**

"You're lying. . . ."  
She lets out, almost a whisper.  
She's trembling now.  
But She refuses to cry.

_**It's not even light out,  
But you've somewhere to be**_

The clock blinks 11:45.  
The moon shines through the window at Her frail frame.  
He's getting dressed.  
It's like He didn't even hear Her._  
__  
**No hesitation**_

He doesn't stop to acknowledge Her.  
She knows He won't.  
But She wants Him too.

**_No I've never seen you like this,_**

She wants to think like that.  
But it's happened before.  
_  
**And I don't like it  
I don't like it  
I don't like it at all**_

Even if She says those things,  
He won't listen.  
Even if she whispers those things,  
He won't strain to try to hear it,  
Or say 'Excuse me?'

**'"_Just put back the car keys,"'_**

She wants to say.

**_'"Or somebody's gonna get hurt. . ."'_**

'_Me. . .'_  
She thinks.

**_"Who are you calling at this hour?"_**

She asks timidly as He picked up the phone.  
He doesn't listen.  
He's speaking in a hushed tone.  
_  
**"'Sit down, come round, I need you now  
We'll work it all out together,'"**_

She thinks with a silver of hope.

_**'But we're getting nowhere tonight'**_

Her conscious says.  
She realizes it and walks up slowly behind him as he puts down the phone.  
_  
**"'Now sleep, I promise it'll all seem better,  
Somehow in time'"**_

But She keeps on hoping,  
as he walks away from her outstretched hand,  
and goes to slip on his shoes.

**_It's not even light out,  
Suddenly (suddenly) oh, you've somewhere to be_**

He puts on his coat.  
She can't stand it anymore.  
She has to say something.

**_With no hesitation_**

"You do this every other night."  
He makes sure the keys are in his pocket.  
"Why do you ever talk to me anymore?"  
He grabs his coat from the coat closet.  
"Are. . .Are you having an affair?"  
He finally stops and turns to look at her.  
"You're over thinking. . ."  
"With who?"  
"You need to rest."  
"Who?"  
"The baby is just making you tired,"  
"Who?!"  
"It's late--"  
"Mandy. . ."

She finally whispers.  
The tears slip from her eyes,  
and her hand goes down to growing stomach.  
Feeling her baby calms her.

He sighs and turns away from her,  
rubbing his half shaven head.  
_  
**"'Oh, I've never seen you like this'"**_

She wants to think.  
So desperately,  
but it's not true.

"You cheating bastard. . ."

He turns back around,  
heating up for an argument.  
They've had a lot of those lately.

**_'You're scaring me'_**

She thinks,  
as he yells at her.  
_  
**"You're scaring me!"**_

She screams back.  
He doesn't hesitate.He's starting to get really mad now.  
She's still crying and screaming back at him.

**'You're scaring me to death. . .'**

He's starting to get really mad now.  
She's still crying and screaming back at him.

**_"Don't…ohh (smash)"_**

He pushes her a bit now,  
She falls against the table holding the vase with flowers.  
_  
**Please don't…ohh (and a-please nother one)  
Don't…ohh (smash)**_

He realizes what he's done and backs up.  
He knocks over a lamp now.

**_Please don't…ohh (and a-please nother one)_**

The glass table holding the lamp falls over as well.  
He slips on glass, and lands on his hands.  
The shards stick.

**_'I'm losing you, I'm losing you'_**

She thinks.  
She clutches her stomach,  
her unborn baby.She wants to tell him  
She wants to say all her feelings.  
But She suddenly can't find her voice.She staggers up.  
She grabs the last standing vase,  
the last glass object in the room,  
He whispers  
". . . I'm sorry. . . "

**_'Trust me on this one  
I've got a bad feeling,'_**

**_Trust me on this one  
You're gonna throw it all away_**

**_'With no hesitation.'_**

**_For once in her life,  
She doesn't hesitate.  
She doesn't stop and think._**

**(Smash)**

Angie Ng is single at last.  
After five years.  
Angie Ng is not going to be a single mother.  
Because she not going to have a baby.  
And although she is sad,  
She's genuinely happy.  
Because,  
Jimmy Hopkinz is  
lying on her floor  
slowly dying.

Just like She was.

**END.**

* * *

A/N: Was it good?  
I just got this idea while I was listening to 'The Moment I Said It' while wating for Gaia to update it's manga.  
I you like, please review and tell me?  
I want to know if I should write more song fics.  
Maybe make a drabble set?  
Am I talking too much?  
Shutting up now.  
Oh yeah, if you read this far, then put a happy smiley in your review.  
If you review.  
Not making you. . .  
Ok I'm shutting up now.


	2. Let The Bodies Hit the Floor

He looked over the disc carefully.  
He examined it.  
It was a blank disc.  
All it said was  
'To Donald,  
From Gary.'  
He thinks against putting in his walkman CD player.  
He just hesitates.  
He places the disc in, finally, and shuts it.  
He falls on his bed and presses play.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

The music whispers in his ear.  
It's quiet enough to make him fall asleep.

_Let the bodies hit the  
__**FLOOOORRR!**_

The music gets louder,  
the ear pieces bang against his ear.  
Yet he doesn't awake.  
His dream sequence begins.

In his dream, he walks into school.  
He carries a messenger bag,  
and it's bulging.

_Beaten why for  
Can't take much more_

He remembers all those wretched times those  
stupid  
pig-headed  
brain-less  
jocks tortured and bullied him,  
and he finds himself  
agreeing with this song.

_One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me___

He focuses back to the dream realizing something frightening.  
His dream self has taken out a shut gun and was loading,  
counting along with the song.

_One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give_  
_**"NOWWWW!!"**_

His dream self screamed the last part of the verse  
and got the gun ready.__

_**"Let the bodies hit the floor!"**_

He starts to shoot kids.  
Only now have they realized  
that the seemingly harmless nerd  
was carrying a gun.  
The mass broke out into  
screams and scattered.

_**"Push me again**__"_

The dream Donald sung.

_**"This is the end"**_

He smirked as he aimed the gun towards Damon.  
The dark boy ran away but was quickly cornered.  
Donald smirked as he blasted Damon's brain.  
He liked it how  
the  
bits  
went  
flying.  
It was funny when  
he  
could  
see  
inside  
his  
brain.

_**"Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone"**_

The dream Donald walked along the hallways,  
sing along to the song,  
and shooting  
harmless  
innocent  
kids who in his eyes were  
a threat  
and have  
sinned.

_**"You wanted in now you're here"  
**_

He almost giggled when Mandy  
jumped down from the second floor  
away from him  
but since she wasn't  
watching  
she fell head first  
and her skull spilt in half.  
Melody, who stood by,  
threw up when blood fell on her  
and fainted when a chunk of  
Mandy's brain  
was at her feet.  
Donald shoot her to put her out of  
her scarred life.

After running around Donald found his most  
wanted kill.  
Ted.

_**"Driven by hate consumed by fear. . ."**_

He whispered.  
Ted almost shit his pants when  
Donald reached into his messanger bag  
and pulled out a  
Machete.  
Donald whispered to himself,

"_**Let the bodies hit the floor"**_

Then cut the large jocks' head off clean.  
The music slowed down and faded.  
It finally stopped.  
But the dream wasn't over.  
Donald walked down the stairs to the first floor  
who the bodies of many teenagers  
and children laid.  
He stopped in the middle,  
the prefect and teachers,  
(who were locked out),  
burst in and all gagged  
at the sight.

Donald just laughed and took out a handgun.

"Bye bye!"

And pulled the trigger.  
His brain fell next to Mandy's.

The real Donald sit up quickly in bed,  
he was sweating prefously.  
His hand went up and touched the side of his head.  


He calmed down when he realized wasn't dead.

He looked over to his walkman and  
practically ripped out the CD.  
When he opened his door,  
Gary was standing right in front of it  
smirking.  
Donald glared and threw the CD at him.

"Screw You!"

**END.**_****_


End file.
